


Tale as Old as Time

by HotChocolateCore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Eleanor's only in it cause she's the bad guy, I mean you know the story, It's really just that but gay, M/M, Really fluffy, larry stylinson - Freeform, not smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolateCore/pseuds/HotChocolateCore
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has always been different. The bookworm, son of a female inventor has felt outcast by his quiet village neighbors since he was young.Across the forest, a forgotten and cursed prince wallows in his forced abnormality; his only chance at happiness left within a dying rose.The two were made for each other, but will they realize this before the last petal falls?Or, the one where it's a Beauty and the Beast AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick prologue, the good part will be up very soon.  
> The note at the end has a cast list, but I guess that's a minor spoiler, so you've been warned.

_ Once upon a time, in a shining castle deep in the woods, there lived a handsome young prince.  _

_ He threw lavish banquets, beautiful balls, and had a caring staff that catered to his every whim.  _

_ Although he had everything his heart desired, he had been spoiled; and was selfish and unkind.  _

_ One winter's night, during a grand celebration, a beggar woman appeared at his doorstep.  _

_ In exchange for lodging for the night, she offered him a single rose.  _

_ Repulsed by her appearance, he dismissed the woman and her gift; turning her away. _

_ The woman, however, warned him not to be deceived by appearance, for beauty is found within. _

_ He told her to leave once more. _

_ At the sight of his rejection, her haggard exterior melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. _

_ The prince fell to his knees, begging her to have mercy on him.  _

_But it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart._

_As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_ To allow him some form of redemption, she left him with an enchanted rose.  _

_ If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. _

_ But as as the years went on, he wallowed in his surely never ending isolation.  _

_ For who could learn to love a beast? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Next chapter up soon-ish. Enjoy this in the meantime.

Sun washed over Louis’ skin as he threw open his front door, another morning to conquer. He hopped down his steps and out into the street, his hair falling in his eyes as he walked and read at the same time. He took his normal route, and people avoided him. Every single morning happened just this way, his nose deep in a book as he made his way to market. A quiet “bonjour” and a slight nod was how he greeted most, until he arrived at the baker. He closed his book, looking through the day’s selections. “Good morning, Monsieur. I’ll have a loaf and two rolls, please.” The baker wrapped his selections, handing them over with a smile. Louis thanked the man and went on to the other stops he made every morning, craving something new; something intangible he knew was missing.

People whispered as he walked by, no one being able to truly understand his lack of interest in immediate marriage, and seemingly no one having anything else to discuss. Of course, they were all assuming it meant he thought he was better than all the women in this town, but he knew in his heart he would never love any woman. He had only broken the news to his Ma, and she had been okay with Louis loving whoever, as long as he didn’t hurt anybody. And since Jay’s opinion was the only one that truly mattered to Louis, he was content to continue on dealing with the whispers. 

His steps quickened as he approached the library, the noise of town fading behind him as he stepped into the familiar smelling shop. He smiled as he greeted Steve on his way towards the small shelf. “Bonjour, Louis. Finish that last copy already?” He greeted. Louis responded as he ran his fingers along the spines of all the books he’d read at least once, placing the novel he’d borrowed yesterday at the end. 

“Yes, I couldn’t put it down. It was so beautifully written.” Steve smiled, watching Louis scan the titles. “Have anything new?” 

“Sadly, no. Not since yesterday.” He responded. “But feel free to borrow as many as you like, you’re usually my only customer.” Louis picked up his favorite, looking up with a sympathetic smile. “Haven’t you already read that one?”

“Yes. Twice.” Louis admitted, thumbing through the pages.

“I’m assuming you enjoy it, then.” Louis chuckled, scanning the chapter index with a smile on his face. 

“Of course, who doesn’t love far off adventures and princes in disguise?” A brief pause followed before Steve spoke.

“So it’s the princes that catch your fancy?” He questioned, a smug smile on his face. Louis’ eyes widened, and he immediately went to explain, getting all of half a word out before Steve held up a reassuring hand to silence him. “No no, all’s well Louis. No need to explain. Love is love, you know?” Louis huffed with relief, a grin quickly splitting his face.

“Thank you Steve. For everything.” He said, gesturing to the book. Steve eyed it. 

“You know what? If you love it so much, you can have it.” Louis watched him, lips apart and eyebrows raised. “You use it more than I do.” 

“Steve- I can’t- I can’t just take this. It belongs to you.” 

“It used to. Now I’m gifting it to you.” He gestured to the door. “Run along now, I’m sure you’ve got rereading to do and inventions to supervise.” Steve’s smile was unmistakably warm, and Louis couldn’t help but return the expression.

“Thank you. Again.” He said quietly, before ducking out quickly and practically tearing through the first chapter on his way back home. His puffed out white pants caught the wind as he raced home, the tails of his blue coat following suit. He was unbelievably ecstatic, but he still longed for love and adventure as he reread the exposition of characters who would eventually have everything he ever wanted. He realized he was getting jealous of these fictional people, and decided he definitely needed a change in routine.

“Good morning, Louis.” He looked up to see Eleanor and Sophia, his jaw tightening. This was not the change in routine he had in mind.

He somehow managed to force a smile as he responded. “Bonjour, Eleanor. Sophia.” He immediately began walking past them, but Eleanor grabbed his arm.

“What are you reading on a fine morning such as this one?” She said, batting her eyes at him as he refused to look up from his novel, continuing to walk. 

“Oh, nothing you’d understand, I’m sure.” He tried to take another step, but she stepped in front of him; snatching the book from his hands and consequently holding it upside down. “Eleanor, please. Give that back.” Louis demanded, making several grabs in an attempt to take it back. She flipped through the pages, still holding it incorrectly. 

“How on earth do you read things like this? Where are the pictures?” She asked quizzically, still flipping through it backwards. Louis grabbed it back, turning it rightside up as he stepped past her. 

“Do excuse me, but I have to get back to my Ma. I can’t be dilly dallying.” He raced away as she turned to watch him leave; pouting as she muttered. 

“I tell you Sophie, I’m gonna marry that boy if it’s the last thing I do.” Sophia followed after her as she stormed off.

Meanwhile, Louis made a beeline towards his house, the sound of whirring metal growing louder as he approached. He lowered his book and opened the door, only to be assaulted by a cloud of steam, billowing out onto the steps. “Ma!” He shouted through the fog, only to hear her answer immediately.

“Louis! My boy, come where I can see you. I got it working!” Louis fanned the air around his face, closing the door behind him and stepping into clarity. Relief rushed through him at the sight of his mother’s fogged up goggles covering her ridiculously happy face, her lips spread in a wide smile. “Look! I did it! This is going to revolutionize the way we wash clothes.” Louis smiled, setting his book on their table before approaching to hug her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, grease covered apron and all. He only let go in order to eye her creation. 

“Show me how it works.” He demanded as he stepped back, still attempting to dodge puffs of steam. Jay was more than happy to demonstrate, throwing her oil rag into the machine, and pulling a combination of levers before dumping a pot of hot water into the chamber. The contraption whirred, and Louis’ mind wandered slightly as he watched. Jay eventually opened the chamber, extracting the now clean sopping wet rag with a bright smile on her face. Louis’ face quickly matched her expression. “See? I knew you could do it.” He encouraged, sitting at their table and watching as she slipped off her apron and goggles. She joined him, picking up the book as she sat down across from him.

“Did you really borrow this one again?” Louis chewed his lip sheepishly as she examined the cover. 

“Um, sort of. Mr. Aoki actually- he gave it to me. As a present.” He twiddled his fingers where they rested on the table. Jay’s shocked eyes stared back at him.

“Really? Why?” She questioned further, reading the list of checkout stamps on the inside cover; there were two and they were both Louis.

“He saw that I liked it, wanted me to have it.” He shrugged, something else obviously bothering him. Jay probed immediately.

“Something else you wanna talk about?” Louis looked up at her, sighing as he leaned back in his chair.

“Do you think people will ever stop talking about me?” His fidgeting had stilled, his eyes sincere as he spoke. Jay’s heart yearned to quell his hurt eyes immediately, reaching towards him with her hands on the table. He took her hands in his. 

“Oh, honey. I know people can be so awful, but you’ll be old news soon enough, I promise. Eleanour will wear herself out eventually, and then you can find yourself a prince. Okay?” Louis smiled in thanks, still not quite believing her; even as she stood to hug him and tell him stories of people that never married and no one gossiped about.

_ Find yourself a prince,  _ he replayed as he lied in bed that night. How on earth was he supposed to do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Tomlinson - Belle  
> Harry Styles - Prince Adam  
> Eleanor Calder - Gaston  
> Sophia Smith - Lefou  
> Jay Deakin - Maurice  
> Steve Aoki - Bookseller  
> Niall Horan - Lumiere  
> Liam Payne - Cogsworth  
> Jade Thirlwall - Babette  
> Perrie Edwards - Wardrobe  
> Leslie Jones - Mrs. Potts  
> Caleb McLaughlin - Chip


End file.
